What is your answer
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: Rein confessed to Bright but Bright got the wrong idea and accidentally rejected her. This time she asks him "What's your answer?" Look and find out how this couple solves their troubling romance


**I don't own anything but the plot. This is an explanation of how Bright and Rein got together as it was mentioned in 'I love you'.**

Rein P.O.V

It was before school  
"Bright-Sama...could...you go to the roof to meet me during lunch." I read. I am giving Bright-Sama an anonymous letter so I can confess! I hope this goes well!

"Ne Rein, what er ya doin?" asked Fine in a funny accent

I giggled  
"I am going to confess to Bright-Sama!" I declare  
"Sugoi~! I might just confess to Shade on valentine's next week..." Fine suggests watching me as I put the note in a white and blue envelope and stick it in his shoe locker.  
"You should!" I say trying to convince her to.  
"Maybe~!" she says as we walk to class.

later...  
I saw Bright-Sama come into class. He was looking at the note!

Bright P.O.V  
I walked to school and opened my shoe locker. Hm? A letter? I opened it while walking to class.  
"_Please meet me on the roof during lunch, it is important_  
_ -Anonymous_"  
Mysterious. I guess I can't have any more girls confessing to me. I already have someone I like.

Rein P.O.V  
I saw him throw the letter in the trash. My heart cracked. Why? I felt the tears forming in my eyes.  
"Rein? Are you okay? I just saw what he did. WHAT A JERK!" Fine exclaimed with a fist. I just nod and wipe my eyes because he was heading over here.  
"Rein, Are you okay? You were crying. Is something wrong?" he asked. I saw the worry in his eyes. Does he...Like me? maybe he thought the note was from a fan girl? I can only hope that he meets me.  
"N-No. I was just yawning and I guess tears started to form." I say trying to act as casual as possible.  
"Oh? Really? Okay then..." he trails off sitting in his seat.  
"Fine, what's wrong with Rein? Is it possible she was dumped?" Shade joked. I saw Fine punch him  
"Oh." Shade whispers. I forced a smile.  
"Fine, don't hit people." I started to walk to my seat

lunch...  
I waited on the roof, eating my lunch. I look sadly at the door hoping the door would open. It was almost time for us to go back to class. I sighed and packed it up. I made my way to the class and sat down. I got rejected before I could say anything.

after school...  
"Fine, go on ahead with Shade, I have clean up duty today." I say packing up my stuff. She and him blushed slightly at the fact I am making them go alone together. I giggled. How cute. Now I better start

15 min later...  
I'm done. Now to go home. I exchanged my shoes in my shoe locker and bumped into Bright-Sama.  
I kept my head down, bangs covering my face; I didn't want him to see my expression.  
"Oh hey, Rein." He greets as he exchanged his shoes.  
"You know, I wanted to confess to my crush today but I guess I got rejected." I say playfully sticking out my tongue. He looked at me, shocked. I kept a happy face on.  
"I guess he wasn't interested. Ahaha." I say trying to laugh it off.  
"R-Rein...Were you the one who sent the anonymous letter?" He asked curiously wanting an answer.  
"...Yes." I say after a moment of silence. Before he could say anything I ran. I ran anywhere.  
I stopped; out of breath at an abandoned park. I sat on a swing. I remember this park. Me and Fine used to play here when we were 7. I found myself laughing as I remember Fine tripping on the sand box and crying. That is how we first met Shade. He helped her up and treated her to ice cream and I scolded her and apologized to Shade about having to pay. We also met Bright at the time. He was being kind and payed for a bigger ice cream when Fine dropped the cone Shade bought her. Yeah, those 2 were always carrying around cash. I miss those times. I looked up at the pretty sunset which was replaced by a dark storm cloud. I can't seem to see when the rain started falling. the rain was making it difficult to see anything. So the only thing I could do is sit there unprotected and wait for it to light up._  
_

Bright P.O.V  
I was in my room, on my bed looking at some photo's I took of the stars these past few days. To bad it is raining. Somehow when I see the brilliant shine of the stars, I can't help but think of Rein. That girl can make my heart skip a beat. I feel heat in my face when I see her. Ha ha. Fine's right. I am love sick. I wonder how Rein feels. I feel terrible about the letter. She must of put a lot of thought into it if it made her react like that. I heard my phone with a buzzing vibrate. I picked up.

"Hello?" I say trying to drain out the noise off splashing raindrops on my window.  
"BRIGHT?!" I heard a girl say so loud I held the phone away.  
"F-Fine, what's wrong?" I ask nervously  
"Have you seen Rein?! She hasn't come home yet and she isn't picking up her phone! I'm so worried I skipped snack and dinner!" Fine panicked  
Rein didn't come back. That girl.  
"Don't worry, I'll go look." I say getting an umbrella, already running out the door.  
Okay. When Rein gets upset and runs, she usually goes to: the mall, dress shops, home, school, or that old park we met at. Well, the mall is closed, knowing no one would come in this weather, so are the shops, she left school, and she isn't home so she must be at the park! I ran with all my might. She didn't have an umbrella so...  
It was hard to see with all the falling rain. I saw a flash of wet blue hair. I ran to the swings.  
"Rein are you okay?" I asked worried  
She just nodded. I could tell she cried even if it was mixed with the rain drops. I let the rain fall on my head and held the umbrella over her shivering body. I hate to think that I caused her so much pain.  
"I'm sorry Rein." I say  
"So what's your answer?" she spoke in her soft angelic voice  
"Hm?" I ask  
"Your answer to my confession." she explains.  
I didn't say anything. She looked down  
"Oh." she says  
"It's fine, it wasn't meant to b-" I cut her off by kissing her. I did it. I kissed my dream girl. We noticed the rain lit up and the skies were clear, a rainbow above us and the sun shining down at us. We broke apart. I smiled at her cute blushing face. I leaned down and whispered to her,

"That is my answer."


End file.
